Love Is a Therapy Of Its Own
by Sassy SOBettes
Summary: Marcus Flint has his eye on a certain Akasha Noctifer... but who is this 'Sigmund' that she keeps on talking about? A SOB Christmas one-shot replete with the usual naughtiness.


Hi, this is Akasha. I wrote this and tried to eliminate all the possible mistakes. If you find some anyway you can keep them. I hope you can enjoy this little story anyway.  
  
  
  
  
  
Love is a therapy of it's own  
  
"I'm going upstairs. I recently neglected Sigmund and I have to spend some time with him. Can I use the couch in your room, Morrigun?" Akasha said, rising from a green velvet chair. "Sure." Morrigun murmured against Montague's lips before turning back to snogging him senseless. Ravyn murmured things that sounded like 'see you later' or 'have fun' but one couldn't be sure because she was busy ravishing Malfoys. Draco was helpless against Ravyns rather demanding behaviour.  
  
Although her friends took not much notice of her leaving (not because they didn't like her but because of preoccupied) one pair of dark green eyes followed every graceful swing of her hips till she left her room. Marcus Flint, Slytherin Captain and Chaser for the team, felt jealousy rising in him. Every time he mustered the courage to approach the curvy girl or rather woman, Akasha stood up and left the room to meet someone called Sigmund. And when he settled in an armchair in the shadow to listen to her velvet-like voice she often talked about 'oh so amazing' Sigmund. He didn't know what to make of it. One moment she flashed him a seductive glace through hooded eyes that made him go ballistic, the next moment she was all serious and cold.  
  
And her behaviour was no good to building up his self-confidence. He already had major problems because of Slytherin always loosing to bloody Gryffindor and him blaming it on himself and his lack of coming up with new strategies. But enough was enough. All of his team mates and friends sat there on the sofas or in some dark corner each with a girl in their arm and he sat here on his favoured blood red couch in front of the blazing fire.alone. And the smell of Akasha on the cushions only made it worse.  
  
He definitely had to do something about this situation. Of course he wouldn't run after Akasha like a drooling idiot. She had enough of these guys on her heels in the other houses. He wouldn't lower himself to that level and Akasha Noctifer deserved more than that. With Christmas coming up he would find a chance to advance on her.  
  
Christmas came soon. Akasha and her friends had decided to stay at Hogwarts with the Quidditch team. At least over the holidays. Montague and Malfoy had invited Morrigun and Ravyn to spend some time with them at their respective manors. And Fallon would take Warrington to meet her parents after boxing day. Marcus didn't envy his fellow chaser. Knowing Fallon his team mate would have a hard time especially with her mother. But remembering Akasha he knew he would go through hell if only he could call her his. And in order to set his plan into motion he had talked to Fallon and Kate to get some facts about the object of his affection.  
  
So far he knew that she favoured boys who played piano (he finally had found the cause of her short but intensive relationship with a Hufflepuff last year). So he was taking secret lessons with Persephone, one of Akasha's very talented friends. This had caused Oliver Wood to cast him suspicious looks. That boy seemed to have a thing for the quiet small Slytherin girl. But he could care less about Wood if only Akasha had noticed it. But obviously she hadn't and kept going on about 'oh so wonderful' Sigmund. He would castrate that man, if he ever found him, and concuss him with his broomstick afterwards. And Malice had told him that Akasha had a secret romantic core. He had met Malice in the library and she had told him that Akasha often said how she was interested in certain guys but that no one would be able to be romantic enough for her. Then Malice had handed him a book entitled 'The Voice of your Heart' and had returned to her Care of Magical Creatures homework. The book turned out to be a collection of love poetry including songs from the German middle ages marked by Malice as Akasha's favourites (which explained her relationship with a love letter-writing bloke from Ravenclaw after the Hufflepuff-accident).  
  
".and I'm sure I will get a hand signed original issue of Sigmund's book about dreams and their interpretation, too." Akasha's voice tore him away out of his thoughts. Looking over to her, he saw her curled up to Slaine and talking about Christmas presents. Tomorrow was boxing day and he already had a present for Akasha. It had been a lot of work for him to convince her friends to help him and keep it a secret. While Akasha had spend time with damned Sigmund, he had made plans for his gift to her. The only thing he could do now was wait for tomorrow, hoping he would succeed.  
  
Akasha was lying lazy with her head in Slaine's lap looking up to her friend. "I don't know what's up with Marcus lately." She whispered more to herself than to her concerned companion. "He seems to be avoiding me lately. Every time I try to talk to him or even look at him he's turning away. Is there something wrong with me or am I not worth his attention?" She spat the last words with so much venom that her friend looked down at her with surprised. Akasha's normally calm and cold steel blue eyes now had a threatening glimmer. Someone not knowing her so well wouldn't discern the hurt behind her icy look. But Slaine saw the wound Flints seeming obliviousness caused her friend. It hurt her to see the usually so composed girl suddenly so sad. She wanted to assure her of Marcus love for her but she didn't want to make the chasers efforts worthless. Akasha would have to spend one more day in misery only to be happier than ever before.  
  
"And he doesn't seem to be really happy with the situation. Look at him." Akasha turned Slaine's attention to Flint who at this moment left the common room. "He's just not his normal quick witted self. And I would love to help him but I don't know how. I'm not even able to speak to him. Every time I try he's excusing himself.yesterday he said that he had to go to the library to look up something about vampires. He's the best in his DADA class. Why in the name of Morgana would he need to go to the library? That's just ridiculous!" "Maybe he's just a little depressed at the moment. Problems with feelings of inferiority, maybe? You should know that with your Freud obsession!" Slaine responded. "Maybe he needs some counselling."  
  
"Yeah, that's possible. And it's called an inferiority complex." Akasha corrected her friend unconsciously. "I have to look that up in one of Sigmund's books instantly. See you later." The girl rose with the grace of a feline from the couch and stretched lazily causing Crabbe to drool all over his robes. Then she walked away her hips swaying softly with each step.  
  
On the next day Akasha and her roommates awoke to squeals of excitement. "Persephone.shut up!" Fallon groaned and threw a pillow at the excited girl in the bed next to her. She always was terribly grumpy in the morning and she had only returned to the dorm in the early morning hours from a QUIDDITCH discussion with Cassius Warrington.  
  
"Ahh, come on.it's Christmas. Aren't you curious what Cassius lay under the Christmas tree?" Persephone answered, still cheerful, from her bed. "I think she'd rather take a closer look at Cassius' Christmas tree itself and redecorate it," Ravyn cut in before Fallon could throw more cushions. The other girls smirked at Ravyn's comment and Fallon lifted her head wearing a smug expression on her perfect oval face.  
  
"Then let's see." Akasha said, turning to her pile of presents while softly singing 'Santa Baby' to herself. Ripping open the paper of one heavy present she sighed with happiness. "What is it? A present from one of your ex-lovers? What is it this time? A collection of sappy love sonnets?" Xanne asked looking up from her new ebony set of chess pieces. "No, it's Sigmund's original issue of 'Interpretation of Dreams'. Look at it, isn't it a master piece?" Akasha said, caressing the cover of the leather bound book with her delicate hands, not able to tear her eyes away.  
  
"She fell in love with a book.at least it's no noise-making Hufflepuff," Xanne stated turning back to her next present, wrapped in red and gold colored paper. "Playing the piano is not noise.and by the way: who send you a gift in Gryffindor wrapping paper?" Persephone asked with mocking curiosity. "One of your ex-lovers?" she imitated Xanne. "I have no idea," Xanne replied tearing at the paper, "and there's no card telling from whom it is." "Ahh, a secret admirer."Ravyn spoke up gleefully, a wide smile on her elegant features. "Who could it be.maybe.Ron Weasley?" Akasha teased, "I'm sure your ten children would look wonderful in hand knitted maroon sweaters!" Fallon snorted with disgust at the simple picture. "Who would ever marry someone with hair like a member of the fire brigade?" she drawled, "I would rather kiss a blast-ended skrewt!"  
  
"Oh, just shut up.Let's see what's in it!" Xanne tore open the present while speaking. It turned out to be a jewellery box with a beautiful pair of silver earrings with emeralds. "Wow, someone certainly favours you." Persephone said peering at the sparkling gemstones. ".a certain someone from.Gryffindor!" Ravyn added wriggling her eyebrows. "If he does he shows a surprisingly good taste.for a Gryff," Fallon concluded, "and by the way, Persephone has a red and gold present, too." Looking down, Persephone saw a package with snitches flying around on it's paper. It's longish form caused hilarious and scandalizing speculations among the girls till their roommate opened it. In her hands lay a new Firebold with a polishing set attached. Wolve whistles could be heard throughout the room. "What does the note say, read it to us!" Akasha pressed her friend. "Ok, listen: 'Dear Persephone, I hope you like your present. I would love to go on a trip with you sometime soon. If you don't know how, I will of course teach you how to ride a broomstick. Although I'm sure you have experience. Please don't forget to polish the wood regularly, it's important for the broomsticks functionality. Truly yours Oliver Wood.'" "Oh my, he really goes for it. He leaves nothing to the imagination. A little horny, Mr Wood, aren't we?" Ravyn commented. "Just wait, he will invite you to play QUIDDITCH, soon," Fallon added and then gave a breathless imitation of Wood's deep manly voice: "Yes, Persephone, go for it, catch the snitch!" This caused the assembled girls to laugh till tears streamed down their faces. Persephone only smirked. The other three girls all had a silver and green wrapped present and Ravyn now reached for hers. It turned out to be a very revealing low-cut dress robe of finest black silk. The cloth ran like water through her hands. There was a note from Draco with it telling her that he hoped she liked it and that it would be appropriate to wear it at the official Christmas dinner at Malfoy Manor. In a second package hidden between the folds of the gown was a set of black lacy underwear and a second note suggesting to wear it to the more.private reception at Draco's home.  
  
Fallon's present, too, was a jewellery box. But it held on black velvet a pair of silver handcuffs. The sight made Ravyn raise her eyebrows again, Akasha chuckled and Persephone began to giggle. The recipient frowned slightly. "How did he know that this was still missing in my collection?" 'He' was of course referring to Cassius Warrington. He was the only man who would dare to send Fallon , unchallenged bitching queen of Hogwarts, such a present. And the other girls were sure that Fallon would use his present against him very soon.  
  
Turning towards her present, Akasha took the carefully wrapped square shaped gift in her hands. It looked like a jewellery box, too, and her assumptions were confirmed when she tore at the paper, revealing a night blue velvet box. She slowly opened the lid and grasped in surprise and awe. On a pillow of blue velvet lay a wonderful silver collier with seven bluish moonstones. "Wow, that's beautiful! Who send it to you? Is there a note?" Ravyn asked curiously. Akasha had no steady boyfriend at the moment to the surprise of her friends because there were surely enough boys from each house interested in her. "Yes, there's a note, "Akasha answered, tearing her eyes away from the sparkling stones and opening the green envelope. "But it only says: 'Meet me at the Astronomy Tower tonight, 8pm.' No one signed it." "And are you going? It IS romantic after all, you have to admit that!" Persephone spoke up while gently caressing her broomstick with delicate fingers. "Of course she's going. The guy apparently is from Slyhterin, so much is obvious. If it's Crabbe," the other girls shuddered at the mere thought, "Akasha can kick him in the groin and teach him not to mess with her. By the way, you can call me to.assist you, if you need help," Fallon added a malicious gleam in her dark eyes. "If it's.let's say Blaise Zabini or maybe our still single Mr 'inferiority complex' Marcus Flint, " at this Akasha got a thoughtful expression on her face, "you can have a nice romantic evening with QUIDDITCH discussions and a hot snogging session in the end." "Sounds wonderful to me," Akasha responded, "but I need breakfast first."  
  
Breakfast was the same as always. Various food fights took place at the Gryffindor table initiated by the Weasley twins. Half of Ravenclaw house was absorbed in books they had gotten for Christmas. The other half talked about books they had gotten for Christmas. Just the typical Ravenclaw stuff. There were not many Hufflepuffs in the Hall when the group of Slytherin girls entered. Kate remarked that they probably were outside building ridiculous snowmen. The girls laughed at the image and glided graciously over to their house table. The Quidditch team was already there and the girls at down with them.  
  
Xanne wore her new earrings and earned jealous glares from Pansy sitting at the opposite end of the table with Millicent Bulstrode. But Xanne was oblivious to the envious looks she received. Her eyes were on the Gryffindor table on 'The Boy Who Avoided Looking At Her'. When he finally looked up and her brown eyes met his green ones he blushed furiously but wasn't able to look away. Xanne slightly tilted her head and raised a well manicured hand to her ear where the drop shaped emerald dangled from her earlobe. When she was sure his eyes were following her hand, she let it stroke her swan like neck not leaving Harry's eyes for a moment. Harry gulped visibly and shifted uncomfortably in his seat between the youngest Weasley and Granger.  
  
"Huhuuu, Xanne," Ai waved a hand in front of her friends face, "if you keep starring at him like this he's going to run over to us and snog you right here on the table." "maybe that's what I want." Xanne answered still looking at Harry. The latter seemed to get into sweat about Xanne now liking her lips. "Oh my, is it just me or is it really a bit hot in here?" Jeannie asked opening the first two buttons of her blouse. This caused Crabbe and Goyle to gape at her now very low neckline open-mouthed. They were rewarded with a 'looking but not touching.at least not for you'-stare before Jeanni turned back to talking with Ai, Slaine and Persephone. The others were as often these days occupied with combining breakfast and snogging. Morrigun and Montague for example were sharing a sausage at the moment.  
  
When everyone was finished the group got up to head for the common room. Besides Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy and Millicent they were the only ones in Slytherin tower over the holidays. They planned to have a private, a very private, Christmas party in the common room tonight and some of them wanted to start decorating and preparing for it. However when they had reached the doors they were stopped by none other but Oliver Wood, Mr. Broomstick as the girls had dubbed him this morning after seeing Persephone's present. "Persephone." he said breathlessly. He must have been running after them from the Great Hall just to speak to her. But now he looked kind of shy when seeing the whole Slytherin Quidditch team and the 'cheer chicks', how the girls were called now after the match against Hufflepuff.  
  
"Hmm, I wanted to ask you.if.maybe.that is." the normally so talkative Captain of the Gryffindor team suddenly was at a loss of words and eyed the Slytherins around him suspiciously. He literally felt like the lion in the snake pit. "Let's go guys, we have stuff to do. Give Persephone time for a chat with.Mr. Broomstick!" Fallon said, turning to her companions. "Yes, Persephone, take your time.just be there tonight.you can bring him along, if you want." Malice added and elbowed Adrian Purcy, who stood beside her with an arm around her waist, when he started to complain at her last remark. "You're right, it would be really unfair if we have you guys around and she has to sit in some corner. The same for Ai, Slaine, Calypso, Jeannie and Xanne, " Morrigun answered. "Yes, it's not good for one to be alone in a group of people."Akasha mused. "And here we go with the philosophy stuff again.go meet Sigmund, Akasha!" Malice said, turning around towards the common room dragging Akasha behind her. Persephone at the same time walked up to the lost Gryffindor and, taking him by the hand, walked towards the Entrance Hall to take a quiet stroll through the winter wonderland. Morrigun and Kate excused themselves saying that they had something to see to. The other girls gave them a knowing look and walked with the Quidditch team towards the common room.  
  
It was near eight when Akasha slowly ascended the stairs to the top of the Astronomy Tower. She had taken her time to prepare herself for her mystery date. Thinking of it.she had had nothing else to do because Malice hadn't let her away the whole day. She even had asked her to explain what an Oedipus complex was which had made Akasha slightly suspicious. But she had enjoyed talking with her friend and didn't bother to ask her about it. And it had distracted her of her nightly appointment. She would never admit it but she was nervous. She loved this mystery thing though. It was romantic as well as the gift she had gotten. The necklace went wonderful with the low cut night blue velvet dress she was wearing tonight.  
  
She now had reached the door leading to the top of the tower. She knew the room, she had been there more than once and not always for classes. It was a round chamber with high gothic windows for walls. There was a balcony, too, presenting a wonderful view over the lake and the forbidden forest behind it. She loved that view and often came up here alone to enjoy it. She had never shared these quiet moments with other people let alone boys. It was her private pleasure.  
  
Now she saw a beam of soft light sneaking out of the keyhole indicating the presence of someone in the chamber. 'You're still able to leave if you want ' a quiet voice whispered. 'No, go in there and face it. You can go back to the common room and celebrate with the others if you don't like it. And if it's really Crabbe you know what to do. You didn't take fighting lessons with Fallon for nothing!' Akasha's pale hand unconsciously reached for the small silver dagger camouflaged as a hairpiece in her complicate braided middle ages hairstyle. She had it with her always although she hadn't needed to use till now. But it was better to be prepared.  
  
Slowly her hand reached for the doorknob. The hinges gave away a slight squeak when Akasha opened the door. She was greeted by the soft light of about hundred candles scattered throughout the room illuminating the brilliant coloured scenes caught forever in the glass of the high windows. Rose petals covered the floor glowing like blood on the dark stone. There was a table on one side of the room, set for two people with silverware and white china. On the plates was a delicious looking meal, surely charmed to stay warm till it was eaten. But something else caught her eyes and left her breathless. The other half of the room was occupied by a black grand piano. She had never seen such a wonderful instrument apart of the one at Persephone's home. And the boy or better, the man on the bench behind it left her speechless. There sat Marcus Flint, Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team, known for rough playing holding a blood red rose equal to the petals on the floor and looking at her with an unreadable mix of emotions in his dark eyes. He got up and walked towards her, his black elegant dress robes billowing behind him. Without speaking he reached for her hand and planted a ceremonial kiss on it. Then, handing her the rose, he led her towards her seat at the table. One could grab the tension in the air and the silence was not comforting. It was like the silence before the storm and Akasha had a feeling that this storm would be directed at her. But she could deal with mental force as well as Fallon dealt with physical one.  
  
After filling the silver goblet in front of her with dark red wine, Marcus sat down opposite of her and let his eyes roam about her figure stopping on the sparkling necklace around her throat for a moment. Usually such gazes didn't disturb Akasha but Flints look made shivers run down her spine. "I'm glad you're her." The unexpected words broke the silence between them and Akasha had to prevent herself from jerking. "Why shouldn't I?" her calm reply gave away nothing of the emotions tumbling around in her head. "I wasn't sure. You seemed so.far-away during the last weeks. As if you were thinking of something," Marcus said. His voice had a cold edge which made Akasha even more nervous. But she wouldn't show it. She had enough experiences to know that it was better to stay calm, whatever someone told you. It was very important for a good psychiatrist to be a good and unprejudiced listener. That was something her study of Sigmund's work had taught her. "What are you thinking of? Tell me what's going on behind that beautiful flawless face of yours!" Flint's now definitely cold voice brought her back to reality. "I was thinking of something I learned from Sigmund, about listening," Akasha answered honestly. She had decide that it was the best thing not to lie to him. But his reaction was quite unexpected. Suddenly the previously so composed Marcus Flint glowed with fury and his dark eyes began to gleam with a cold fire.  
  
"I knew it! How can you accept to meet up here with me when you have Sigmund, the listener to meet with? But maybe I'm not worth it.maybe I'm just a toy you can play with if you have nothing else to do." Although he didn't raise his voice his words were full of venom. And Akasha had no idea what got into him suddenly. She had no chance to interrupt him, though, because his voice suddenly turned sad and she thought he would break into tears any moment. And although she ached to comfort him she was afraid to do so, afraid that he would turn into some kind of male hellcat any moment. So she did something every good psychiatrist needed to do: she looked up at his now pacing figure and listened. "I know I'm unworthy. I'm the captain but we're always loosing. I'm just not creative enough. It's all my fault. And I haven't deserved someone as wonderful as you. You're not only beautiful but you have an open ear for everyone in our house. I know it because all the other players told me that they could talk to you about their problems. You have wonderful friends and you don't need a looser like me. I don't know why I even try to get your attention. Why do I fell like dieing inside every time you look at a boy flashing him one of your seductive glances? And now I'm too late, you're happy with this Sigmund guy and I have lost every chance to ever get your attention. I know I'm not worth it but I just can't help it." Marcus Flint broke down onto the cold stone floor sobbing. And Akasha couldn't sit any longer. With a graceful swift movement she was by his side and embracing him she let him cry on her shoulder.  
  
They sat like this for what seemed like eternity, holding each other even after his sobs had faded away. Silently comforting each other they simply enjoyed the feeling of one warm body pressed against the another. Finally Marcus raised his head from where it had rested on Akasha's shoulder. Looking into his eyes she shivered with pleasure at the pure love she saw in his dark pools of night blue. It was like looking up in the clear night sky, without beginning and without end. It remembered her of her lonely visits to the tower they now sat in, when she gazed up at the sky and dreamed of love. And at that moment she realized that Marcus Flint was the only one she could ever truly love, the only one who would be able to win her cold heard to heat it with his love. Silently she took his hand and led him towards the table to sit down again. But the silence during the meal wasn't chilling as it had been previously. There were still questions between them and they would both need time to find answers but they had all the time they needed.  
  
After dinner Marcus got up and walked over to the piano. Sitting down he looked deep into Akasha's eyes and then began to play. It was a simple melody but it spoke of sadness and joy, of fear and happiness, of loneliness and love. It revealed all his feelings and hopes for the future they would face together. And it made Akasha cry to know what he had gone through just to be with her and it made her love him even more. When his song ended he remained seated head bend down. He had shared his most private emotions with her and Akasha now wanted to give him something in return. Rising to her feet she glided over to him and taking him by his hand led him to the door. Opening it she stepped out onto the balcony. The night sky was like a canopy of blue velvet draped over the lake and the forest in front of them and the stars were the only witnesses when Akasha turned around to look into her beloved ones eyes. "You're worth everything," were her last words before she sealed their bond with a sweet soft kiss. 


End file.
